For Whom the Raven Calls
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Sequel to When Three Hearts Become One. Rated M for future LEMON S .
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to When Three Hearts Become One**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one**

**

* * *

**

A cold wind blew through the Village of Konoha, a sign of winter not too far away. She liked this time of year. The cold mixed with her own cold emotions.

Adored by many, feared by all, she was danger wrapped in a fifteen year olds body. Her raven hair flowed freely down her back, her pale eyes full of no emotion, she had the purest skin that any would die for.

Many a time she is seen sitting on top of a tree outside her family's home. No one knew why she sat there, nor did anyone ever ask. She welcomed the cold air as it rushed over her body.

"Tori," called her mother. The said girl looked down at a woman with dark blue hair and the same pale eyes as hers. "Naruto, Yukio, and I are waiting for you to join us for a walk through the village."

Tori sighed. A walk with her mother, step-father and half-brother wasn't the most exciting thing to do. She jumped down and landed in front of her mother. "Hn."

Her mother smiled softly at her. 'She always reminds me of Sasuke more and more every day,' she thought to herself. She took Tori's hand. "Come, they are waiting." She led her away.

"Gah, what is taking them so long?" complained a blonde boy of fifteen with whisker marks and the same eyes as his mother.

An older version of him with blue eyes patted his son's head. "Relax, they are coming."

"And, we are here," said the blue haired woman as she dragged Tori with her.

"Hinata, my love, don't drag Tori-chan."

She looked at her husband. "If I don't she wouldn't have moved at all, Naruto."

Tori let her mother's hand go and crossed her arms. "I would have come on my own…eventually…"

"Ya right! You would have sat in that darn tree the entire day. I swear, you need more missions," said the blonde boy.

"Now don't you start something with your sister, Yukio," warned Naruto. "Or, I will make sure you don't have any missions until you are my age."

"You can't do that!" growled Yukio.

"Of course I can. I am the Hokage, aren't I?"

Yukio crossed his arms and was silent.

Hinata hooked arms with Naruto. "Let's go."

They left their manor and went into the village.

"Ma, where is my new shirt?!"whined a fifteen year old girl with black hair with pink streaks, and green eyes.

A woman with pink hair entered her daughter's bedroom. In her arms were a stack of clothes. She pulled a red shirt out and handed it to her daughter. "I swear, Akira, you are as forgetful as your father."

The girl threw on her shirt. "No I'm not," she said in defense.

"Sakura, where is my vest?!" called a man from outside the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's in the bedroom, Lee." She sighed. "I'll be back." She turned and left the room.

Akira checked herself out in front of her mirror. She tied her headband like her mother did when she was younger. She smiled. "Okay, Yukio, you better watch out. Your girlfriend is looking good for you, today." She turned and headed out of her room and down the stairs.

Lee was just walking up the stairs when he was pushed aside by his daughter. "Is that a way of saying 'I love you, daddy?'"

Akira stopped and looked back up at him. She smiled and hugged him. "Sorry, dad, I love you."

He smiled back. "That's better."

She pulled away. "Got to go!" Akira booked it out the door.

Lee shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sakura as she walked next to her husband.

"Youth is flowing freely through this upcoming winter air. And, with it will bloom a youthful springtime!" He gave Sakura thumbs up, his eyes tearing.

"Lee, you are truly something."

He wrapped an arm around his wife. "Shall I show you some of my youthfulness?" he said, wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

Before she could answer she was whisked up into Lee's arms and rushed up to their bedroom.

Tori hated walking through the village. The stares she got were annoying to no end. Some had fear, some were of disgust, and other's held pity. But, when it came to the rest of her family, stares held respect, love, and worship.

But, the stares she hated most, was from her own little fan club. A group of boys from the village had the biggest crushes on her. Every time she would walk by they would drool or try and get her attention. It made her feel sick.

"Oh Yukio…"

Speaking of making her sick…

Yukio smiled and turned to see Akira running towards him. "Hello, gorgeous!"

She jumped into his arms and they gave each other a kiss. Tori nearly gagged at the sight.

Naruto and Hinata smiled. "Good afternoon, Akira-chan," they greeted.

Akira let go of Yukio and bowed to them. "Good afternoon."

"Are you and Yukio running off?" asked Naruto.

"No," said Yukio. "We are going to tag along for a while, still."

"Naruto!"

They looked to see Tsunade walking over to them.

"Tsunade," he greeted.

"Me and you need to talk." She gave a glimpse over at Tori, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "It's about…him."

Naruto's look turned serious. "I see." He turned to Hinata, who looked at him with slight sadness in her eyes. She knew who 'him' was. "I will see you later then." He kissed Hinata and followed Tsunade.

Tori placed her hands on her hips. "Mother, I am going for a walk."

"Oh…okay then." Hinata still looked sad.

As Tori walked off, Yukio looked at his mother. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Yukio…" She looked at him and Akira with a smile. "Shall we continue our walk?" They started walking again.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go for chapter 2...**

**

* * *

**Hinata sat in the kitchen, waiting for Naruto to come home. It was well after ten at night and she hadn't seen him since earlier that afternoon.

Tori was still out and about herself. This, however, was normal. Naruto being out this late wasn't normal unless there was an emergency.

Suddenly, Hinata heard the front door open. She stood and rushed out of the kitchen to see who it was. She finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto stood there, leaning against the door, face down.

"Naruto…are you alright?" asked Hinata as she walked over to him.

He looked up at her; his face was serious with a hint of sadness. "Ya…I'm fine."

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek. "No, you're not," she whispered.

"Nothing can fool you, can it?" he sighed, placing a hand on hers.

Both walked into the living-room. They sat on the couch and Hinata waited for him to explain what had happened.

He then let out a long sigh. "It's about Sasuke…"

Hinata's face dimmed a bit. "What happened? Did they find him?"

He shook his head. "No…he found them along with half of Orochimaru's forces." He looked at Hinata. "We lost over a hundred shinobi due to this."

Hinata looked away. "I…I see…."

"There is more."

She looked back at him. "What?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a scroll. He handed it to Hinata. "This…"

Hesitantly, she unrolled it and read. She looked confused. "What is this?"

"Orochimaru has sent us a list of demands…" He took the scroll and pointed to a certain part.

Hinata read it. "The offspring of my warriors shall be taken back to their rightful land to serve me. Those who abject will be killed and war placed upon their village…" She looked at Naruto. "What does this mean?"

Naruto gulped. He knew Hinata wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "Hinata, it means…Tori will be meeting her father after all…"

Her pale eyes widened. "No…she can't…Not Tori. I won't let her serve that monster!"

"Hinata…please lis…"

"Naruto, you can't make her do this!"

"Hinata, if we don't send her our village will be under attack until there is nothing left!" He quickly pulled her into his arms before she could say anything else. She just froze. "I…I am sorry, Hinata. I love Tori just as much as you do. I don't want to do this either…"

That's when Hinata lost it. Tears burst from her eyes and she burrowed her head into his chest. "Naruto…I don't want…I don't want to let her go….She is the only thing I have left to remind me of…of Sasuke."

"Sh, sh, I know."

She looked up at him. "When? When does she have to go?"

"Tomorrow she has to leave the village."

"So soon…Oh, how could Sasuke allow this to happen?"

"Mom…Naruto?"

They both looked to see Tori standing by the stairs.

"Tori…" whispered Hinata.

She looked at the strangely. "What's going on?" She looked closely at her mother. "Why are you crying?"

Hinata broke free of Naruto and rushed over to her, taking her into a hug. "Oh Tori…how can they let this happen…"

"What?" she asked very confused.

Hinata looked at her with sorrow. "My baby…" She gently brushed some hair away from Tori's face. "I don't want you to…but you have to."

"Mom, what is going on…You are actually scaring me…"

Naruto walked over and placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori-chan…you are going away…"

"Away? Where?" she asked.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata nodded to Naruto.

"The Sound," said Naruto, looking back at her.

"You mean…like a mission?"

"No…" Naruto sighed showed her the scroll. "This was sent to Lady Tsunade today. It…is from the Sound Village. Lord Orochimaru is requesting that all of his warriors' children join him and if they don't, war will happen to their village."

"And, what does this have to do with me?"

Hinata made her look at her. "Tori…your father is Lord Orochimaru's top warrior…"

"Say that again?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto turned his head away. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Tori looked at him. "An Uchiha? Is that why I am hated, because I am an Uchiha?" She looked at her mother. "How did this happen?"

"Tori, I wasn't only married to Naruto…Sasuke was married to me as well. You and Yukio were born and..."

Tori held up her hands. "I don't want to hear anymore…" She looked at both of them. "You kept this secret from me my whole life…And now I am being sent off to the most dangerous village to serve the most insane person known to man and see the man who is supposed to be my father…"

Hinata held Tori tighter. "Tori…please don't be angry with us…"

"How can I not be when my fucking life was screwed up every since I was a mere baby…"

"Tori…don't…"

Tori calmed down and took in a deep breath. She looked away from her mother. "When do I go?"

"Tomorrow," said Naruto.

She nodded. "I see…" She pulled out of Hinata's hold. "I'm going to bed…"She turned and walked away and up to her room.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata started to cry again and he held her to him.

This was Tori's last night in the village…tomorrow she was to be an enemy to the village…

* * *

**Wow...**

**until next chapter...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a short chapter...Enjoy please...

* * *

**

The morning sun shown into the dark bedroom, it rays falling on Tori's face. She was sitting on her bed. She had been up for hours. No sleep had come to her that night. Next to her was her back-pack and weapon bag. She had packed them only hours before. In her hand was her Leaf headband.

There was a knock on her door. She looked up as Yukio peered in.

"Tori," he said sadly. "It's time…"

She nodded and stood. She put her back-pack on and secured her weapon pack around her waist. With one last look around her room she followed Yukio.

Naruto and Hinata stood at the village gate. Also there was Tsunade, the village elders, and other villagers and ninja. Everyone wore black as if it was a funeral.

Yukio led Tori up the path that had been cleared for them. As she walked past people either turned their heads away or looked down. She even heard mumbles of "Good riddance", "Monster", and "The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree". The walk to her mother and Naruto seemed like forever.

Naruto was now standing in front of Tori. He motioned her to kneel. Tori got on her knees, her hands still holding her headband.

"It's a sad day when we must let go of one of our own. Tori Uchiha, today you leave us, becoming one of the enemy. Our prayers go out to you as you take this journey towards the Sound." Naruto looked down at her. "Your headband…"

She looked up, handing him the headband.

"Tori…" Hinata walked over and knelt down in front of her. She gave her one last hug. "I will always love you," she said, kissing her cheeks. Hiding her tears, Hinata stood and walked over by Yukio.

Tori bowed her head, hiding the single tear that fell from her eye.

Naruto took out a kunai. "Tori Uchiha…"He sliced the kunai across the headband, making a line through the leaf. "As of today, you are a rouge ninja." He then tied the headband around her neck.

She then stood and looked at him. Naruto couldn't help it, he took Tori into a hug.

"I will miss you. You were like my very own daughter," he whispered to her.

She patted his back. "I will miss you too," she said softly.

They pulled away and Naruto stepped back. He bowed his head and pointed out the gate. With her head held high, Tori walked away from the village, leaving her mother, family, and memories behind.

Several hours have passed since she left the Leaf Village. Tori only rested once since then. She could tell that the sun would be setting in less than two hours. She hoped she would be able to reach the borders of the Sound soon.

Suddenly, Tori felt she was being watched. She stopped walking.

"Whoever you are, show yourself."

Just then, two Sound ninja jumped down from the trees.

"Were you sent by a village?" asked one of them.

She nodded.

"Good," said the other. "Follow us please." He and his partner took off running. She followed them to her new home in the Sound.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, the moment we have been waiting for...**

**

* * *

**They traveled well into the night. Tori followed the Sound ninjas, not one word spoken since they met.

Just then, they stopped. Tori looked at them. "Are we here?" she asked.

"We have arrived," said one of the ninja. He pointed below them. She looked down to see what looked like a tunnel leading underground. They jumped down from the trees and landed in front of it.

"Lord Orochimaru is expecting you," said the other. "We must not keep him waiting."

Tori nodded and followed them into the dark tunnel. It was dimly lit with torches and was very dusty. She was then led into a room were many other ninja from other villages stood around. Every seemed on edge. That's when Tori noticed that the two Sound ninjas had disappeared and left her.

She shrugged and found a corner to sit in.

"Hey," said a voice.

Tori looked up to see a guy a little older than her, standing right next to her. He had short black hair, red eyes, and wore a red no sleeved shirt with a maroon short sleeved shirt under it, and black shorts. He even wore glasses. Also, he wore a Sound headband.

"Um…Hi…"

He sat next to her. "You got brought into this too, eh?"

"Whatever. My life sucks as it is and this just adds to the drama."

He smiled. "Name's Ken, what is yours?" He held his hand out to her.

Tori was not use to someone actually outside of her family talking to her. She took his hand and shook it. "Tori."

"Well, Tori, I hope we can be friends." He gave her another smile.

"Uh, sure." She nodded to him.

He was about to say something when…

"Okay, listen up!" called a voice in the front of the room.

Tori and Ken stood and saw a man with silver hair in a short ponytail and glasses with dark eyes. He wore something similar to Ken's outfit, but in purple and white.

Tori looked at Ken. "Is he your twin?" she whispered to him.

"No." He looked down, ashamed. "He's my father."

"O…oh…" Tori looked away.

"My name is Kabuto. I am Lord Orochimaru's right hand man. If you have any questions, please let me know." He looked at his clipboard. "Okay now, Orochimaru will be with us momentarily. Why don't we all line up against the wall so that we can get a good look at all of you."

Everyone took a spot against the wall. Tori and Ken just remained where they were.

Kabuto inspected the line. "Very nice." He came to Ken. He smirked. "My son, you have grown since the last time I saw you."

"Father," greeted Ken in a monotone voice.

"Glad you came." He then continued down the line.

Tori felt the tension between Ken and his dad. She wondered what it will be like for her when she meets her dad.

Kabuto walked to the front of the room. He tapped his clipboard, getting everyone's attention again.

"Alright now, it is time to meet your new master." He stepped aside as a door behind him opened. "Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stepped through the door. His snake-like eyes gazed around the room as his sinister smirk grew. "What excellent specimens." He walked forward a bit. "I am your master. From now on you serve to me." He eyed everyone. "Those who go against me will be killed on the spot. I will make sure you won't go unpunished."

Kabuto stood at his side. "Lord Orochimaru, all the villages sent every single one they had."

"Very good," he said. He looked at him. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Right here," said a voice.

Tori froze. She slowly looked up to see a guy who looked like her with short spiky hair in the back and long in the front, with coal colored eyes come into the room. She couldn't look anymore; she turned away, shading her face with her bangs.

"Ah, Sasuke, you made it." Orochimaru pointed to the spot next to him. "Come stand here."

Sasuke did what he was asked and stood next to his master.

Kabuto looked at his clipboard. "My lord, we should sort through them to see who they are and who is of use to us or not."

"Right." Orochimaru looked at his new recruits. "When we come by you will tell us your name and village. If I send you out of the room you will walk through the way you came in."

"Let's get started," said Kabuto.

Tori looked at Ken. "Can we switch spots?"

"Uh okay," he said, taking her spot. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." She bowed her head and shaded her face with her bangs once more.

About twenty people were sent out and only fourteen remained inside the room.

Orochimaru walked up to Ken with Kabuto and Sasuke. "Name?" he asked.

"Ken…Ken Yakushi."

Orochimaru smirked and looked at Kabuto. "Your son, Kabuto?"

"My one and only, sir, and he is just like me in abilities."

"I see. He is a keeper then."

Ken bowed.

"And he is very loyal I see." They walked over to Tori, who was still hiding her face. "And who are you?"

She shifted a bit. "Is it important to have a name?" she asked, her cold tone back in play.

Orochimaru just stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why is it important to know who I am, when I am just a slave to this life?"

Kabuto tapped his pen on her head. "You, tell us your name."

She smirked a sinister smile. Somehow, Kabuto's pen ended up in her own hand, the point of the pen against his neck. "You dare to touch me?"

Kabuto gulped a bit. Orochimaru smirked. "Well, young lady, whoever you are you do show your true colors. You can stay, but, only if you tell us your name."

Tori growled. "I don't deserve the name I have. It is a disgraceful name."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. "Then I guess we will do this by force."

Tori heard the sound of metal and soon felt a sharp tip by her neck. She peeked up through her bangs to see Sasuke's sword against her. She smirked.

"Now, put the pen down and give it back to Kabuto," said Sasuke.

She dropped the pen to the ground. Kabuto bent down, picked it up, and walked to the other side of Orochimaru in case she had any other tricks up her sleeve.

"Now, tell Lord Orochimaru your name or die by my hands."

A small chuckle escaped her lips. She stood up straight, lifting her head up to show her face.

"The name is Uchiha…Tori Uchiha…"

Sasuke froze.

Orochimaru smirked, as well as Kabuto. "Well, I'll be dambed," said Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, this is your brat?" asked Kabuto. "I knew I recognized that attitude," he said, rubbing his neck.

Sasuke gazed over Tori. He dropped his sword from the shock of it all, making a lout clanging noise through the room.

"Tori…" he whispered.

They locked eyes; one pair held hate, the other pair held sorrow.

* * *

**Ooo, I can seriously feel the tension between them...On to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...WOOT! Alrighty Then!**

**

* * *

**Tori sat in her new room. It was small, one bed, dresser, small vanity, a small window, and a bathroom. She didn't care. She had just met her father…

She stood and took her bag and began to unpack. She placed her clothes in her dresser, her personal items by her vanity and bathroom, and she placed a family photo of her, Hinata, Naruto, and Yukio taken only months before. She didn't know why she kept such a silly photo. She was miserable in the photo anyway.

She placed the photo by the window. She sighed. "Oh mom, I miss you already."

There was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it to find Sasuke standing there.

"Hi," he said.

SLAM!

Tori shut the door on him. She locked the latch and turned away from the door.

"I…I guess I deserve that."

Silence once again.

"Tori…please…can I come in."

"Go away, Sasuke," she said coldly.

Sasuke looked down. It struck pain to his heart to hear such a cold tone come from her, especially when she used his name instead of dad. He placed a hand on the door.

"Fine, I will see you around then…" He turned and walked down the hall and disappeared into the darkness.

Tori walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She placed her head in her pillow and sighed. "I want to go home…"

A few days passed by. Tori avoided Sasuke as much as possible. She didn't want anything to do with him.

Today, she was in the training area with Ken. He was the only person she could stand in that place. They were shooting shuriken at dummies. The whole time she was pretending that the dummies were Sasuke.

"Ummm, Tori you might want to take it easy," said Ken when she destroyed another dummy. "I think we've done enough."

She threw her last shuriken. She then turned and looked at him. "Ya, well, I still want to train. I want more training."

Ken shook his head. "Too much training will burn out your chakra flow." He patted her head and gave her a smile. "Besides, I don't want you getting hurt."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

He looked nervous for a moment, a blush covering his cheeks. "Uh, never mind." He turned away, rubbing his neck.

"Whatever."

"Well, if it isn't my one and only son." They turned to see Kabuto walking their way with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Tori glared at Sasuke and looked away.

"Oh Tori, I want you to do me a favor," said Orochimaru.

She bowed to him. "Yes, my lord?"

"I need some entertainment. Fight with Sasuke for a bit. It will amuse me," he said with a huge smirk.

She looked to Sasuke. Both walked to the arena with the others. Once there they separated so that they stood over thirty feet from each other. Both stared at each other.

Orochimaru sat with Kabuto and Ken on the sidelines. "My lord is it wise for them to fight?" asked Ken.

"Yes, young man. It is wise."

Kabuto raised his hand. "Begin!"

Sasuke took out his sword and charged at Tori.

Tori stood there. 'Wait for it…' she said in her mind.

He was almost a yard away when Tori suddenly disappeared. He skidded to a stop and turned to see her behind him with a kunai. She was about to jab at him when he blocked her with his sword.

"Now that I got your attention, let's talk," said Sasuke, pushing her away.

"Talk? Okay, let's talk about how you deserted mom, Naruto, Yukio, and me!" She charged at him, throwing shuriken at him. "Or, we can talk about how you and your family name ruined my life!"

He blocked them and maneuvered around so that he was behind her. He then unleashed his Sharingan. He saw her next move and grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She snorted at him. "You have no idea what it was like for me." She pushed him off, managing to scrape him with a kunai across his left arm. "I was miserable my whole life, but this is just icing on the cake of bull shit!" She made a few hand signs. "Fire style, fire web jutsu!"

She flung her hand open, releasing a web of fire at Sasuke. He dodged it and made a few hands signs.

"Fire style, fire bomb ball jutsu!" He blew a huge ball of fire at her.

Tori was knocked down from the blast. She got up quickly. She was very serious now. "Okay, you just asked for it!" She made a few more hand signs. She closed her eyes as she made the last few hand signs. When she finished, she opened her eyes to reveal the Byakugan.

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Oh, this is getting good."

Ken gulped. 'Be careful, Tori,' he said in his mind.

Tori got into an attack position. She waved for him to come at her.

Sasuke gripped his sword. 'Tori don't make me hurt you…' he said in his mind. He came at her.

Tori did a few quick hand signs. "Sixty-four palm jutsu!" she called out. She started to move her arms quickly.

Sasuke got too close and was hit hard. He went flying back, skidding against the ground.

She then stopped and looked over at him. She smirked…but that soon disappeared when his body blew into smoke.

"What?"

A hand grabbed her foot and she was pulled down to the ground. She whacked her head pretty hard, but not enough to knock her out. She turned and looked up to see Sasuke standing over her. He held his sword to her neck.

"Are we done?" he asked.

She glared at him, but knew she had been defeated. She turned her head away.

Orochimaru clapped and stood. "Excellent performance, I felt the drama from over here."

Sasuke sheathed his sword and offered her a hand. "Come."

She whacked it away and stood on her own. "Don't bother. You weren't there to help me stand, before. So, why should I need your help now?"

Suddenly, Tori felt a horrible sting across the left side of her face. She was shocked. She turned to see Sasuke's hand in the air. He had slapped her.

"Will you shut up," grounded out.

Kabuto and Ken stood next to Orochimaru. "Uh oh…" whispered Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked at them. "We should leave them." He turned and walked away, the other two in tow.

Sasuke looked at her with his Sharingan blazing. "You think your life was hard? You think you had it hard?" He gripped her wrists and pulled her so that she was staring directly into his eyes.

"L…let me go…"

He gripped her wrists tighter. His Sharingan changed. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

* * *

**Oh, clifhanger... What will happen next, I wonder?**


	6. Chapter 6

The sky went red and the world was black and white. Tori looked around to find herself surrounded by corpses and blood.

"W…where am I?"

"The old Uchiha compound…"

She turned to see Sasuke walking towards her. "What is going on?"

There was a sound of a little boy screaming. They looked to see a young boy with spiky hair running out of a house and down the street.

"No! I don't want to die!" he cried.

Tori looked at him. "We have to help him." She was about to go after the boy when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't… You don't exist. This…is the past."

The boy was now heading their way when a teenage boy stepped out of a shadow and stood right in front of the younger boy. He had long hair in a ponytail.

The little boy stopped in his tracks, fear shown in his gaze.

"Foolish little brother…" said the older boy. "I am going to spare you…"

"What?" said his little voice.

"If you wish to live: hate me, despise me, and when you are full truly full of hate you will truly be ready. But…" They older boy closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. "When you have the same eyes as mine, then, and only then, you will be allowed to fight me."

Tori watched in confusion at the scene before her. She turned to Sasuke. "Who are they?"

He slowly turned his head to her. "Tori…I'm that little boy over there."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Huh?"

"It was your uncle Itachi that killed my clan, only sparing my life. I was alone…for a long time." He looked back at the scene. "Life was hell after that. For years I shut everyone out, I wanted loneliness ." He watched as his younger self fell to the ground in agony and his brother walk off. "People only saw me as the last survivor. I trained hard to show I was not weak. I trained only to become strong enough to face my brother. I let my anger and hate for him grow with each passing day…"

Everything around them turned black and another scene unfolded. It was the ninja academy. Outside was a slightly older Sasuke, Naruto, a jounin with a mask covering half his face, and a girl who looked like Akira.

"Then, they came along. My team…the only other people I truly cared for. Naruto was like a brother to me, Sakura was like a sister. My sensei, Kakashi, was almost like a father to me. They were my family... Then, one day, I met him…"

An image of Orochimaru biting Sasuke on the neck appeared through the previous image. Tori grimaced at the scene…Would that happen to her too?

"Orochimaru changed me…cursed me. He told me he could teach me to obtain great power." Tori look at Sasuke as he spoke. "And, one day, after a showdown with my brother, I felt like I was not strong enough. I couldn't even beat him… So, I made my decision… I would train with Orochimaru."

The scene changed to a waterfall, where a demon-like Sasuke was fighting an equally demon-like Naruto.

"But, Naruto would not let me leave so easily. We ended up almost killing each other."The scene exploded and it showed Sasuke being tortured by Orochimaru and Kabuto. He was being stuck with needles, wires, and drinking strange liquid. "I didn't know what I was in for… and they changed me…"

A bright red light exploded and Sasuke was standing over a dead Itachi. "The day I killed my brother was the day I made a mistake… He wasn't the one who killed my clan…" He looked at Tori, who sported a shocked look. "It was another Uchiha…who will not be named… He even got me to trust him and nearly destroy Konoha… I will not tell you anymore… however I will tell you this."He looked her dead in the eye. "He went very painfully. But, I did not do that alone…"

They looked to see the scene change again and show him standing with Naruto, both of them looking as if they were about to collapse. Naruto put his hand forward to take Sasuke's… Sasuke took Naruto's hand and shook it, showing peace.

"Naruto and I finished him together. He brought me back to the village." The scene changed again to show both of them with a younger version of her mother sitting together with her grandfather, Hiashi. "That was when your mother, Naruto, and I were to wed." The scene changed to the wedding day and then to what looked like a battle scene.

"But then, after I thought I killed him, Orochimaru came kidnapped your mother and used her against us." A pregnant demonic Hinata ran at Sasuke, Naruto, and the other ninja , but before Tori could see the outcome , the scene changed once more. "We restrained your mother and brought her back to her senses…however, she immediately started labor and you and Yukio were born. Your mother than went into cardiac arrest and we rushed her back to Konoha where she recovered."

Sasuke waved his hand and the next scene became clear. It showed him standing over a bassinet with a sleeping baby Tori inside. "In order to bring peace to our village and prevent Orochimaru from harming you or Yukio, Naruto, and your mom, I had to make a regretful decision…I had to rejoin Orochimaru."

He looked over at Tori. Her fists were clenched tightly and her head was bowed, covering her eyes from view.

"I never wanted to leave you, your mother or Naruto like that…but the thought of Orochimaru harming you all would have been a worse fate…Don't you see, Tori…I am sorry if I ruined your life…I am sorry that my screwed up life made you so miserable…I never wanted any of this to happen and if I could change the past I would but…"

"Shut up…"

"Tori, I…"

"I said…Shut up!" Tori whipped her head up and glared at Sasuke with teary eyes. "Shut up! Just shut up!" A white light shot through the area.

Suddenly, the sky faded back to blue and the area back to normal. They were back on the training grounds. Sasuke was now standing over a hunched over Tori, who was in pain.

Sasuke watch his daughter rock back and forth, hyperventilating. He bent down behind her and hesitantly, wrapped his arms around her.

Tori felt warmth surround her. She then turned to look at him. Their eyes locked, Sharingan to Byakugan. The next thing she knew everything went black.


End file.
